


Absurdly Happy

by Sarolonde



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Continuation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Lazy Mornings, Multi, Polyamory, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarolonde/pseuds/Sarolonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone had told Kei ten years ago that he would be in a relationship with these two idiots, Tetsurou and Koutarou, and the angel, Keiji, he would have given them a lopsided smirk and told them where they could shove their stupidity. Then, three years ago, when the four of them sat down for a very long talk – confession – Kei decided that the world was a mysteriously backwards place where people like him are allowed, not one, but three wonderful and beautiful men that love him unconditionally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smokey310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokey310/gifts).



> This is dedicated to the OT4 BokuAkaKuroTsuki Goddess <3 thank you so much for solidifying my love for these boys and writing them such wonderful stories.  
> ENJOY THE DOMESTIC FLUFF MONSTER FROM OT4 HELL.

Heaving an exasperated and weary sigh Kei looks up from the monitor his eyes have been glued to for the past few hours. Swivelling in his chair he looks out the floor to ceiling windows in his office and watches the last of the day’s sunlight fading, painting the sky efflorescent hues of pink and orange.

Checking the time he sighs again before standing from his desk and stretching out his long, aching limbs. There is a crick in his neck that has been bothering him all week and the muscles of his back are tense and sore. Likely a result of sitting at a computer desk for far too many hours.

Filing away documents into his brown leather satchel Kei pulls on his long grey coat before slinging his bag across his chest and leaving his office, locking the door behind him. Once he has descended the elevator and exited his office building Kei checks his phone and finds the expected message from Keiji informing of his departure from work. Kei allows himself a small smile at the words on his screen that Keiji may as well be copy and pasting as he sends the exact same ones every week day.

It doesn’t take Kei long to reach the train station and spot a familiar head of short black hair. Keiji turns and Kei’s met with a beautiful pair of sharp, angular dark green eyes. Upon seeing the incredibly attractive man in his immaculate navy blue suit Kei wants to take his soft face between his hands and kiss him, but they are in public with many people milling about eager to get home so he simply places a hand at the small of Keiji’s back and they make their way into the station.

“How was your day?” Keiji asks quietly as they wait, side by side the train.

“Same as ever, tiring in its monotony,” Kei answers sincerely, never being anything other than truthful with the man who makes doing so the easiest thing in the world. “How about you?”

Keiji breathes a sigh and Kei already knows the answer. “Maybe Tetsurou’s right.”

A smile curls the corner of Kei’s lip. “Don’t tell _him_ that.”

“He’ll know if we follow through with it anyway.”

Humming an acknowledging noise Kei considers the advice Tetsurou had offered them over a week ago. Honestly there wasn’t much time that went by when Kei wasn’t contemplating it.

Kei and Keiji have been bemoaning their jobs for months now. As much as either of them bemoan anything; Tetsurou’s more perceptive of their subtle moods than anyone else ever has been. He suggested that they both quit their jobs in favour of pursuing careers they actually enjoy. It wasn’t like either of them aspired to be where they are, it just happened. The money is good and they’re comfortable in their positions. But not happy.

“Come on Tsukki, you may as well whilst you have some security with me and Kou,” Tetsurou had been as convincing as ever. “What could go wrong?”

“Uh, I could be left with no job, no home and no prospects if both of you decide to want out.”

“Okay, firstly, that’s never going to happen and secondly, that’s what Akiteru is for.”

“I don’t want to rely on my brother.”

“You won’t have to, you have _us_. And I know you don’t want to rely on us either but at some point you’re going to have to accept the fact that we’re going to support you no matter what. Maybe if you were a little less proud you could accept our help and you could be _happier_.”

Of course the conversation quickly descended into an argument in the face of Kei’s stubbornness and Tetsurou’s hurt over not being able to support him. Kei’s trust issues probably should have subsided by now with the three years they’ve all been together – and five years he and Tetsurou have been together – but he can’t seem to shut out that prideful voice in his head.

As a far less stubborn person Keiji seems more comfortable with the idea. But then the older man has always put his trust in Koutarou and Tetsurou, leaving Kei questioning his ability to wholeheartedly depend on them.

Keiji bumps into his shoulder – or arm considering the height difference – and Kei glances down to see concern in his pretty green eyes.

“It’s not entirely a bad idea,” he says.

Kei nods and watches their train arrive. “I know.”

They pack into the train with the rest of the crowd of workers heading home. Usually he’d hate the press of bodies, stifling in their closeness, but when he’s with Keiji it’s the preferred way to travel. Keiji leans back against the wall of the train and Kei stands in front of him, arm raised to the bar above for support though he’d rather cage Keiji between his arms, lean in and kiss him.

He can’t though. That would be improper.

With the protection of his coat that curtains most of Keiji’s body – while another man’s back curtains the rest – Kei does, in fact, lean into the shorter man. Protected from view Keiji’s hands immediately find Kei’s waist. Fingers massage soothingly at his suited abdomen and chest and hips. Kei wants to throw his head back and groan at the pure bliss the simple touches give him because _fuck Keiji is amazing with his hands._

Kei pushes his knee between Keiji’s legs and rubs it against his thigh. Not for a single second do their gazes move anywhere but on each other. Everything about Keiji, his entire being and sheer presence is calming. Kei didn’t realise until now how much he needed Keiji to simply be by his side, let alone touch him, and make his day infinitely better.

Thank all the God’s for both of their well-trained poker faces.

The train gradually starts to lose passengers and they slowly, discreetly move further and further away from each other until they’re no longer touching and all Kei wants is for that fact not to be true. Fortunately it doesn’t take much longer until they arrive at their station.

Walking down the street with only a few people around them now Kei can’t bring himself to care about propriety any longer and laces his fingers through Keiji’s.

“Are we doing anything is weekend?” Kei asks, pushing up his black rimmed glasses with his free hand.

“We don’t have anything planned but I think Koutarou wants to go to the zoo.”

He snorts a laugh. “How old is he again?”

“Twenty seven,” Keiji answers, unfazed by Kei’s obvious mocking.

“And why does he want to go to the zoo?”

Keiji shrugs. “Something about an owl.”

“Of _course_.”

“Kei, we went to that dinosaur exhibit when you wanted to go.”

“Somehow I highly doubt Kou wants to go to see the owls for educational purposes.”

“You like dinosaurs.”

Kei raises and eyebrow at him. “Your point?”

To which Keiji actually rolls his eyes. “You didn’t go for ‘educational purposes’; you went because you wanted to. You’re too harsh on Koutarou and you know it.”

“When did I acquire you as my conscience?”

“When you fell in love with me,” Keiji squeezes his hand and answers casually as if the words shouldn’t send Kei’s heart stuttering erratically.

He’s saved from uttering an awkward response – because somehow he still manages to get caught off guard by his boyfriend’s affection – when they reach their house. Keiji’s getting his key out to unlock the front door when Kei turns him by his shoulder, presses him back against the door and kisses him.

_Finally._

The kiss is gentle and soothing, just like Keiji. Their mouths move languidly, tongues tracing lines across teeth and lips, and the wet warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth all but melts him. Kei pushes his leg between Keiji’s far more fervently as his fingers move down the sides of his shirt to the waistband of his pants to untuck the soft material. The shorter man’s fingers are firmly gripped into soft blond hair and as the kiss grows more heated he tugs—

The door suddenly opens and Keiji gasps against his mouth as the object they had both been leaning heavily against disappears. Thankfully the person who opened said door is a professional wing spiker and built like a tank, catching _both_ of them relatively easily.

“Wha--? Why were you out here making out without me?” Koutarou questions, pout firmly in place.

Kei frowns at the fact that this is the first thing that he’s worried about instead of the dangerous accident they barely avoided and that he’s holding two full grown men upright while pouting like a child. It must be a sight to behold.

Finding his own feet, and helping Keiji find his, Kei scoffs. “We make out without you all the time.”

“Well, I know, but… You could at least let me watch.”

Closing the door behind him he hears Koutarou kissing Keiji so he pulls off his coat, grimacing as the tight muscles in his back twinge, and hooks it on the coat rack.

“Babe number one,” Koutarou greets when he finishes kissing Keiji and then turns to Kei. “Babe number three.”

The blond frowns as Koutarou sloppily kisses his mouth – lips still wet from kissing Keiji – before Kei pulls back. “Number three? _I’m_ number three?”

“Koutarou I told you not to number us.”

“My bro is number two. Obviously. You’re really grouchy sometimes,” his silver haired boyfriend explains with a characteristic – and _not_ in any way endearing – lack of eloquence.

“I told you you’re too harsh on him sometimes,” Keiji adds to Koutarou’s argument.

“Yeah, you’re mean to me!”

“Fuck you.”

“See?”

“This is ridiculous.”

“You were number two there for a while when Tetsu did that thing with the fry pan,” Koutarou explains, the adorably thoughtful expression on his face irritating. “He went right down to number six after that, below some of my teammates.”

“You’re in a long-term sexual relationship with your teammates?” Kei questions to prove a point.

“No.”

“Then maybe they shouldn’t be on the list with your boyfriends.”

“There shouldn’t be a list,” Keiji says exasperatedly, as if talking to children; which, with the way Kei and Koutarou often bicker, isn’t inaccurate. “I need a bath.”

“Seconded,” Kei agrees.

Koutarou beams at them, his mouth stretching into a broad grin and his bright yellow eyes widening with excitement. He looks very pleased with himself.

“I ran you a bath!”

“Thank you Koutarou,” is all Keiji says as he passes his boyfriend and heads to the bathroom.

“Thanks.”

Kei follows, leaving a dejected Koutarou in the entranceway. It’s very sweet, it is, but they lack expressiveness at the best of times and they’re both exceptionally drained after a tedious day of work.

He does feel guilty about the way he treats Koutarou sometimes. They’re just such different people, complete opposites; Kei is prickly and stubborn while Koutarou is bubbly and eager. Koutarou often goes off on ridiculous tangents and Kei follows along mockingly, leaving sarcastic remarks that the other sometimes doesn’t understand. Honestly, most of the time they both enjoy it. Occasionally one of them will go too far – generally Kei – and Tetsurou and Keiji are left to pick up the pieces.

Entering the bathroom Kei’s eyes immediately move to the misty steam rising out of the bath and he almost lets out a groan with anticipation. Then his gold eyes shift to Keiji who’s already halfway through undressing – how he always does that so fast Kei will never know – and he bites his lip to hold back another groan. The smooth curve of Keiji’s pale lower back and the elegant lines of his arse and thighs hypnotise Kei.

“How is your back?” Keiji asks, turning towards him, completely naked, the words drawing him from his lust addled daze.

Kei grimaces at the thought. “Not great.”

“Get undressed and I’ll give you a massage in the bath.”

His voice is calm as he speaks but not a single syllable spoken does anything but send heat through Kei’s body. Biting back his desire that’s boiling to the surface rather quickly, that Keiji all but accidently brings to life inside him, Kei obediently starts getting undressed. Carefully pacing himself and folding his starch white shirt and dark grey suit meticulously in an attempt to pacify his arousal.

“Why does Kei get a massage?” Koutarou questions, storming into the bathroom.

Though Kei and Koutarou argue frequently there is never a lack of desire between them, in fact it’s possibly amplified by the fact that they’re frequently at odds. Kei can feel the hungry yellow eyes on his exposed body but doesn’t even spare the other a side glance.

“Because Kei is in pain,” Keiji answers simply.

“I can give him a massage!”

“ _No_ ,” Kei and Keiji quickly assert in unison.

“Last time you gave Tetsu a massage he had to go to a professional to fix it,” Kei says turning to face his far too eager boyfriend. “You literally ruined your boyfriend’s back.”

A pout saddens Koutarou’s face and Kei can’t work out whether he wants to kiss him to make it better or slap him to make it go away. So he does neither and walks over to their large bath where Keiji is waiting for him. The dark haired man spreads his legs, creating a space between them for Kei who, behind his apathetic mask, is fighting a hard-on at the sight of Keiji wet and warm and welcoming.

Lifting a long leg over the side his toes break the delightfully warm surface and Kei lets out a quiet sigh as his stress immediately dissipates. Sinking into the exquisite heat he settles between Keiji’s legs, the shorter man’s hands on his hips pulling Kei flush against his chest. This doesn’t seem like the best position for the backrub Kei was promised but Keiji’s arms tightly encircle his waist and forehead pressed between his shoulder blades, Kei certainly has nothing to complain about. His eyes flutter closed as he relaxes into the embrace and his hands find Keiji’s thighs, fingers pressing into the firm wet skin.

“Your glasses are fogging babe,” Koutarou comments as he flops down on the bathmat.

Since Kei is the only one with glasses – aside from Tetsurou who has reading glasses, that they all hope doesn’t turn into a permanent need as he’s far too attractive with them on – he opens his eyes. Koutarou moves quicker though and, with a notable effort of care, lifts the black rimmed frames from his face and sits them on his own head. Normally Kei would complain about the action but after having showered Koutarou’s usually product hardened hair is soft and fluffy, drooping over his forehead and over his ears. The first time Kei saw his hair down he almost swooned. Internally of course.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Koutarou grins, arm reaching forward and sport callused fingers trailing tenderly down his face, coming to rest on his cheek. “You’re so beautiful, Tsukki.”

They can be unapologetically harsh to each other sometimes, grumbling and whining, but then they have moments like this that nullify any previous discord. Tetsurou’s the most romantic of them but Koutarou is by far the most affectionate, a big cuddly teddy bear with a gentle heart and it melts even Kei into a puddle of happiness.

With Keiji still clinging to him Kei leans into Koutarou’s hand and forward to kiss him. With an eager sparkle in his eyes Koutarou meets his mouth, his fingers gripping into the back of curly blond hair to support his head. Doing nothing at half measure Koutarou’s tongue pushes hungrily between his lips, expecting this Kei lets his jaw drop open and allows him access. Kei lazily moves his mouth as Koutarou kisses him fervently, too tired and relaxed to do much more. Not that his boyfriend seems to notice. The uncomfortable angle of his body forces him to pull away, giving Koutarou a small affectionate smile as he does.

Koutarou rests his chin on his arms that are folded on the tiled platform of the bath. “So I assume by the quiet and the cuddling that your days were bad?”

Kei huffs, fingers tracing over Keiji’s that are locked together over his stomach. “Bad is one word for it. Horrendous is another. It’s just the same boring bullshit every day. I don’t know how many more balance sheets I can look at.”

“I don’t know how you did it in the first place to be honest. All those numbers and confusing tables of information,” he says, his face scrunching into a grimace. “So you’re gonna quit like Tetsu said?”

“I don’t know.”

“I am,” Keiji says, unwinding his arms from around Kei. “I cannot deal with any more idiots with their unreasonably trivial demands when buying houses.”

Koutarou’s eyes light up. “ _Really?_ Finally babe! You both deserve better jobs. Fun jobs.”

“I will settle for marginally enjoyable at this point.”

“No Keiji, I’m not gonna let you settle for anything short of doing something you love! Tetsu and I will support both of you until you work out what that is,” Koutarou is grinning giddily as if this is the best news he’s heard all day – he makes this expression multiple times a day. “You won’t have to worry about a thing! We just want you both to be happy.”

“I said I haven’t decided yet,” Kei says under his breath.

They’re both quiet at his words because they know pushing Kei is dangerous and that he simply needs time to come to a decision. Even the often oblivious Koutarou knows him well enough to remain silent. About that particular topic anyway. The silence doesn’t last long as he starts rambling about his team and training, maintaining a one sided conversation effortlessly. Kei’s uncertain at what point the overly enthusiastic man’s ability to talk incessantly stopped annoying him. It’s even become a comfort, normalcy he will never admit to seeking.

Keiji’s fingers travel lightly, soothingly up and down Kei’s spine before he presses into the tight muscles. Kei’s head bows and his eyes close because Keiji’s fingers are _pure magic_. A low groan escapes his lips unhindered as deft fingers work into an exceedingly tense muscle in his neck. Koutarou immediately stops talking, instead listening to the lewd noises Kei is unashamedly making. It feels incredible and at this point he’s too exhausted to be embarrassed.

Minutes pass and Kei feels himself slipping into a blissfully semi-conscious state in the warmth of the bath that envelopes him and under the firm care of his boyfriend’s hands.

A familiar deep voice calling out distantly and Koutarou scrambling to his feet brings Kei back down to earth. He hears a loud and long drawn out ‘bro’ before Tetsurou’s tell-tale grunt of being hug tackled. Koutarou loves doing this when the only one of his boyfriend’s sturdy enough to catch his bulky form comes home. His saddened discovery that Kei couldn’t catch him had been one of the worst days of Kei’s life; it was probably lucky he was so injured he couldn’t strangle the idiotic sulking owl.

Kei opens his eyes to see his hands on Keiji’s thighs that are tucked tightly against his sides. Fingers are still rubbing delightful circles into far his less tense muscles and he suddenly feels guilty. He’s uncertain how long it’s been and though his boyfriend is tired he won’t stop unless prompted, until they both have to get out.

“You can stop Keiji,” he says, squeezing his thigh expressively.

His hands still, palms resting flat against Kei’s lower back. “Does it feel any better?”

“It feels amazing, thank you,” he says sincerely, leaning back against him.

“You’re welcome.”

Keiji’s hands encircle his waist once more, caressing his chest and Kei leans his head back on Keiji’s shoulder. Turning his head Kei presses his lips lightly against Keiji’s soft cheek, once, twice and a third time before Keiji hums happily and turns to meet his mouth. Their lips move lazily in an unhurried and tender kiss. Kissing Keiji is always the most comforting thing and God does Kei need it today. They both probably do.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Tetsurou’s voice draws their mouths apart and Kei can hear the smirk in his voice before he sees it. “I could get used to coming home to this.”

Tetsurou is casually dressed in dark denim jeans and a black hoodie, shoes off and hair… Well, a messy black bedhead, like always. Koutarou is wrapped around him, clinging to him like a monkey with Tetsurou’s hands gripping his arse to hold him steady. Or possibly just to be holding his arse. Koutarou has a nice arse. Kei’s relieved to see his glasses are still sitting unbroken on Koutarou’s head.

Kei sighs. “Three years Tetsu, you’ve been coming home to us for three years.”

“Not doing sexy things like this, seriously you guys look like something out of a porno. Though you’re both a million times more attractive than any porn star I’ve ever seen.”

“What about the guy from that pet shop one?” Koutarou offers, his brow deeply furrowed with thought as if recalling every guy he’s seen in porn.

“There’s porn set in a pet shop?” Keiji questions quietly.

“That can’t be legal,” Kei adds.

“It wasn’t a real pet shop,” Tetsurou clarifies. “Though there were real animals there…”

“Or that blond British guy in the flight attendant porn,” Koutarou’s face brightens like he remembered the answer to a difficult maths question. “He looked like Tsukki!”

“Bro, you’re not going to convince me that either of them are hotter than this…” Tetsurou clamps his hand under Koutarou’s jaw – squishing his cheeks – and turns his head to face Kei and Keiji. “Look at what we somehow managed to land. They’re like fuckin’ angel’s bro.”

“They are pretty,” Koutarou’s voice is quiet, which only happens when he’s being mesmerised by something Tetsurou is saying.

It should be flattering, most people would find it so, especially since Koutarou and Tetsurou are extremely attractive themselves, but Kei is too tired to care. It’s also a natural defence against his own embarrassing fluster to forcefully not care. He huffs and leans forward again, ignoring them.

“I’m going to make dinner,” Keiji announces unaffected by the compliments as he shifts behind Kei. “Before it’s too late.”

Koutarou jumps out of Tetsurou’s arms. “I’ll help!”

“No,” Kei, Tetsurou and Keiji all say in unison.

The last time Koutarou attempted to ‘help’ someone cook he nearly burned the house down. Which isn’t an exaggeration. They had to replace their expensive oven because it was all burnt and broken. To be fair Kei isn’t much better, he has the capacity to ruin anything but lacks Koutarou’s destructive streak. Kei’s also less enthusiastic about helping since he learned that he can screw up boiling water.

Keiji steps out of the bath and Tetsurou quickly encompasses him in a towel and a hug, kissing his forehead and cheeks affectionately. Drying himself quickly Keiji leaves the room with Koutarou, eagerly rambling about dinner, following behind him.

“He took my glasses,” Kei drawls with annoyance, staring at the open door.

“I’ll get ‘em babe,” Tetsurou offers and goes after them.

Heaving another sigh Kei stands and steps out of the bath just as Tetsurou returns. Standing there, naked and dripping on the bathmat, the cold air raising goose bumps across his pale skin, Tetsurou carefully places his black rimmed glasses back on his face. When his vision is clear again he watches the affectionate smile on Tetsurou’s all too attractive face widen into a grin as his fingers smooth down Kei’s face. Kei returns the smile but feels the tightness in it, clearly Tetsurou notices it too because his dark brow knits together.

“What’s wrong?”

Kei shakes his head idly. “Nothing, just a bad day.”

Of the three of his boyfriends Tetsurou is the most likely to push Kei, to make him talk about things he’s uncomfortable talking about and make him actually work through issues he stubbornly refuses to work through. As much as it may annoy him Kei knows Tetsurou’s the reason he has many good things in his life that he wouldn’t have otherwise, things that make him happy. Things like this relationship; the two of them and then the four of them. Things that he will be eternally grateful for.

However, Tetsurou knows when not to push. He knows when Kei’s not in the right frame of mind to be pushed. Not only is he sharp and perceptive but he knows Kei, tremendously well, better than Kei knows himself, and he knows now isn’t the time to push.

“C’mere.”

Tetsurou steps forward, closing the distance between them, and wraps his arms around Kei’s waist. Welcoming his embrace Kei pushes his face into the crook of his neck, into his hoodie, and breathes in the familiar, heady scent of his boyfriend’s spicy aftershave.

“Well, someone’s happy to see me,” Tetsurou says playfully, rocking his hips forward pointedly.

Kei huffs after clenching his jaw through the pleasure the movement gives him. “You try getting a massage from Keiji and _not_ get hard.”

“Good point, that is certainly enough to get _anyone_ hard.”

“Half hard.”

Tetsurou chuckles. “Yes, yes, we are all very aware of how well- _endowed_ you are.”

When Tetsurou pulls back his hands remain at Kei’s hips, fingers pressing into his skin firmly and thumbs trailing the sharp line of his hip bones.

“You gunna join me? I could help you with that,” he wiggles his eyebrows like Kei needs extra help understanding the suggestive tone of his naturally arousing, deep voice.

“No, I’m okay, too tired.”

“Little Tsukki doesn’t seem to think so.”

“How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call it that?”

“Probably many more. Especially since Kou’s finally caught on.”

Kei groans. “You’re the worst.”

“And yet you love me,” Tetsurou sing songs.

The dark haired man presses a kiss to Kei’s nose before taking his mouth. If Keiji’s kisses are comfort and Koutarou’s are enthusiasm then Tetsurou’s are pure heated desire, slow and sensual and knee-weakening. Which is unfair for everyone involved when out in public.

“With every fibre of my being,” Kei says when he ends the kiss because he’s far too unwillingly aroused already to be kissing the sexiest man alive.

Tetsurou hums and pulls a towel off the rack to wrap it around Kei. “I love you too, Kei.”

Kissing Tetsurou’s cheek and muttering a snarky ‘don’t drown’ that his boyfriend chuckles at Kei leaves the bathroom. After getting changed into comfortable sweat pants, a t-shirt and a baggy grey sweater Kei enters the kitchen to check on Keiji. Though, as the most mature, he’s the last of them that needs checking on.

Coming up behind Keiji, who is cutting up vegetables at the bench, Kei rests his hand against the back of his neck, stroking his thumb along the smooth fair skin there.

“I’m not stupid enough to offer my help but are you all right?”

Keiji nods. “I’ll be fine, thank you Kei. You can go keep Koutarou occupied for me though, so he doesn’t pester me. I love him but he’s distracting.”

“I guess I could do that,” Kei drawls, making himself sound more annoyed by the prospect than he actually is. “Tetsu will probably be out to help soon.”

Hearing Keiji’s acknowledging hum Kei strolls into the connected living area where Koutarou is sprawled out along the couch watching the television. He mustn’t be overly absorbed by it though as his eyes immediately flicker to Kei as he walks into view. With a bright grin Koutarou stretches his arms out and makes gripping motions with his fingers like a child wanting to be picked up. Kei allows himself to be manhandled by his strong boyfriend and ends up lying on top of him, along the length of his body. On numerous occasions – of being manhandled and carried because that’s just what he does – Koutarou has informed Kei that he ‘weighs nothing’ so he’s not concerned about crushing him.

When parents threaten their kids with ‘the cuddle monster’ they’re talking about Koutarou because that’s exactly what he is. He has a need to have his hands on or arms around at least one of his boyfriends whenever they’re in his vicinity. It’s as annoying and embarrassing as it is loveable.

Koutarou’s hands slide down Kei’s sides and settle at the small of his back while Kei’s long fingers card through soft white and grey hair. His eyelids fluttering closed over bright yellow eyes Koutarou leans into the touch and Kei scrapes his fingertips across his scalp the way he likes, his boyfriend humming blissfully underneath him.

“I’m sorry ‘bout what I said earlier, with the numbering thing,” Koutarou says, his voice softer because in their three year relationship he learned some tact, especially when dealing with Kei. “I was just being silly. If I’d known you’d had a bad day I wouldn’t’ve said it.”

“I know,” he responds quietly. “It’s okay Kou.”

“You’re all my number one babe.”

“Except Tetsu after the fry pan incident.”

“Right!” Koutarou grins, his fingers moving under Kei’s sweater and t-shirt gently drawing patterns across his lower back. He whispers conspiratorially, “Sometimes I think we understand each other better then they understand us Tsukki.”

“Ugh, don’t say that,” Kei groans, dropping his head on Koutarou’s muscled chest.

He’s not being serious though because Koutarou’s right. But it’s true of any of them. They all understand and relate to different aspects of each other’s personalities and they all get along with each other. It’s why their relationship, as odd as it may seem from an outer perspective, works so well. They all love each other immensely. Kei doesn’t know how he’d cope if he lost any one of them; hopefully he never has to know.

Koutarou must get bored – a frequent occurrence, hence why Kei was sent to keep him occupied – because his fingers dip under the waistband of both his track pants and boxer briefs. Warm hands cup his arse cheeks and strong fingers start kneading into his flesh. And he’s getting hard again. Honestly, between Koutarou’s wandering hands, Tetsurou’s sinful tongue and Keiji’s general angelic existence Kei’s uncertain how he’s not in a constant state of arousal.

“Keiji said you wanted to go to the zoo this weekend,” Kei says, keeping his voice steady. When the hands on his butt still Kei knows the distraction was successful.

“Yes! They have a special exhibit on the Great Horned Owl because some specialists from America are in Tokyo. This weekend only they’ll be giving a presentation followed by a question and answer portion and they may even stay around after to talk to people,” Koutarou answers excitedly.

He really is like a giant kid sometimes but Kei only ever finds it endearing now. A fond smile stretches Kei’s mouth as he hides his face against Koutarou’s chest that’s vibrating and rumbling with his enthusiastic rambling about how amazing owls are. More than the other two Kei understand Koutarou’s fascination as it’s similar to his love of dinosaurs. He may have mocked Koutarou’s reasoning earlier but Kei really does love his obsession with owls.

“—it’ll be awesome! We can go right Tsukki?”

Kei hums thoughtfully. “I suppose so, it’s not like we have anything else to do on the weekend.”

“Hey, hey, hey! Success!” Koutarou bellows, his hands leaving Kei’s body to pump into the air. “And also mean. You love my owl things.”

He scoffs. “I absolutely do not.”

“Yeah ha.”

“Nope.”

“Such a bad liar Tsukki. You love me,” Koutarou singsongs, his hands moving along Kei’s sides.

“ _Don’t_ ,” he warns, eyes open wide.

“Don’t what? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” his boyfriend innocently claims.

Before Kei can say another word fingers are digging into his ribs and he’s squirming and giggling helplessly as Koutarou holds him captive. He tries to get words of complaint out but they stick in his throat as uncontrolled laughter rips out of him. The day Koutarou discovered he was extremely ticklish had been the second worst day of Kei’s life after the hug tackle incident.

“—ay! Oka— _Stop_ pl--”

“Say you love owls!” Koutarou demands, his voice light and playful, as his fingers stop but rest threateningly against Kei’s sides.

“I—I love owls.”

“And…?” he prompts, his fingers trailing lightly against Kei’s skin and makes him shudder in a very non-ticklish way.

“I love you,” Kei allows – not that that was ever up for debate – and props himself up on his elbows to look down at his boyfriend. “You know it doesn’t count for much when you tickle torture it out of me.”

Koutarou beams a grin at him. “But you mean it.”

“Of course I mean it. You think I’d tolerate you otherwise?” He questions playfully. As serious as they sound sometimes more than half of their interactions are light-hearted.

“For the sex maybe.”

Kei snorts a laugh. “I don’t need the sex that badly.”

Winged grey eyebrows rise as Koutarou gives him an incredulous smirk and lightly runs the tips of his fingers down Kei’s sides, making him shudder again. His hands continue down into his briefs once more, squeezing more firmly at his arse.

“Are you sure about that?” Koutarou asks, his voice dropping low.

At this point he really isn’t sure about it. Kei’s had a long day, he’s irritable and tired, a bad combination at the best of times. Koutarou’s hands feel so incredibly good, he knows exactly what Kei likes and would do all the work without even being asked and certainly without complaint. It’s a temptation to be sure. Every day with the professional volleyballer’s seemingly endless stamina is a temptation.

“Mm, not sure, never sure,” Kei mumbles, dropping his head on Koutarou’s chest.

“I could sway you to—”

“Oi, lovebirds, wanna stop groping each other long enough to come and eat dinner?” Tetsurou’s voice calls from the kitchen.

“Food!” Koutarou yells, attention instantly drawn to one of the only things that can distract him from sex. The other things are volleyball and owls. They have a strict no owl or volleyball or food policy in the bedroom for exactly that reason.

The bulky man rises from the couch, taking Kei with him in a feat of strength that no longer surprises him. Kei slumps with an exasperated sigh because he has no energy to argue as Koutarou lifts him and carries him to the table. His long legs swing with the movement and bump awkwardly into Koutarou’s as he walks but neither of them care.

“What, the lazy bastard can’t walk himself?” Tetsurou mocks, smirking playfully as Koutarou sets Kei down in a chair.

“Shut up Tetsu,” Kei says flatly, completely lacking malice, more as just something to say because he cannot comprehend a clever retort at present.

“Yeah, shut up Tetsu,” Koutarou parrots making Tetsurou chuckle.

“Oho? So I see it’s been a Tsukki and Kou bonding day.”

“Why are _you_ so energetic?”

Tetsurou shrugs as Keiji places food down in front of them. “Thanks babe,” he says before turning back to Kei. “It’s probably just the last of my caffeine, it’ll wear off soon. Hopefully.”

“Still no luck with the Hayashi case?”

Shaking his head Tetsurou doesn’t look up from his food, his voice distant. “No. But I don’t want to think about it this weekend. Let’s just relax and have some fun.”

Sometimes Tetsurou gets too caught up in his police work, sometimes it becomes personal to him. While Tetsurou has a cool confident façade that he can wield like a weapon underneath he’s sympathetic and understanding. It probably makes him perfect for the job but it takes a toll. Tetsurou’s a hard worker so if he think he needs a break from it then he definitely does.

“Tsukki shaid we canb go to the zhoo!” Koutarou enthuses, his cheeks puffed out and filled with food.

“Since when is Kei the deciding factor?” Keiji questions.

“Since he is the most stubborn and least likely to want to do things,” Tetsurou supplies with a smile. Kei clicks his tongue but doesn’t dispute it, they all know it’s true. “How was work Keij?”

“He’s quitting!” Koutarou shouts, thankfully without food in his mouth or it would have ended up sprayed across the table.

Tetsurou raises and eyebrow, smirking. “Oh? Finally ready to admit I was right?”

“You were right,” Keiji deadpans.

“Well that was a lot less satisfying that I thought it would be.”

“I’ll write up my resignation and hand it in on Monday. In two weeks I’ll be jobless,” he says, his indifferent tone not betraying the difficulty Kei knows is behind the decision.

“It’s okay Keij, we’ve got your back,” Tetsurou comforts, running his fingers over the back of Keiji’s hand. “This is a good thing. You’ve hated that job for almost a year, it’s too much and it’s not good for you. You deserve to be doing something you love.”

A small smile curls Keiji’s lips as he glances from Tetsurou to Koutarou, they both said the same genuinely supportive thing today. As ridiculous as the two of them may be sometimes there is never any doubt that they’re two of the most affectionate and loving people.

“Thank you Tetsurou.”

“Any ideas yet what you’re going to do? No pressure, just if you’ve been thinking about it.”

“Not really.”

“He could be a masseuse!” Koutarou suggests.

“ _No_ ,” Kei and Tetsurou say in unison.

“What? _Why?_ He’s so good at it! His massages are practically _orgasmic_! He could be like one of the dirty ones that actually massages people into orgasm.”

Kei frowns. “You want Keiji to give people other than us orgasms?”

“Well… No. Okay, fine, I see your point. But he’s really good. I swear once he massaged _me_ into orgasm just from massaging my back.”

“Koutarou, that never happened.”

“I’m bragging for you Keiji, just take it.”

“You can’t brag about something that didn’t happen, that’s just called a lie. And I don’t need you to brag about me to two people who I’m in a long-term relationship with.”

“They can always love you more!”

“No we can’t,” Kei and Tetsurou speak in unison again.

“Stop answering at the same time, it’s weird!”

Kei and Tetsurou smile at each other across the table, their eyes glinting with mischief. Ganging up on Koutarou with Tetsurou is one of Kei’s favourite things to do; if he had more energy he’d keep going. Apparently – and unsurprisingly – Tetsurou sees the weariness on his face because his smile drops and his warm caramel brown eyes narrow on him.

“Still undecided Kei?” He asks, his voice quiet and gentle.

Without lifting his gaze from the food in front of him – which is amazing because Keiji really knows how to cook, but then what doesn’t he do amazingly? – Kei nods tersely. He’s grateful when Tetsurou once more doesn’t push, moving on and asking Koutarou about his morning training. Kei remains comfortably quiet as he eats and Koutarou blabbers on happily through mouthfuls of food.

This is his life, his routine. It would be a lie to say he isn’t absurdly happy.

If anyone had told Kei ten years ago that he would be in a relationship with the two idiots and the angel, he would have given them a lopsided smirk and told them where they could shove their idiocy. Mostly because he never thought he’d be good enough for them. When Tetsurou started taking an interest Kei was baffled and concerned for the older boy’s mental health; it was mind blowing. Then by the time the four of them sat down for a very long talk – confession – Kei decided that the world was a mysteriously backwards place where people like him are allowed not one but three wonderful and beautiful men that love him unconditionally.

After dinner Kei insists on washing the dishes, even though he is exhausted, and Koutarou insists on helping. The muscly man doesn’t even playfully flick water and bubbles at him like usual, he merely offers a warm smile when their eyes meet and the occasional hip bump while they work side by side. Kei remains to meticulously wipe down the benches as Koutarou joins Tetsurou and Keiji, who are curled up together on the couch watching television.

“I’m going to sleep,” Kei announces as he walks into the living area, “in the second bedroom.”

Koutarou’s eyes light up with excitement. They have two bedrooms; the master bedroom is primarily used for sleeping while the second bedroom is primarily used for sex. A system that works well when some are tired at the same time some are horny – the former _never_ applies to Koutarou.

“To _sleep_ ,” he emphasises before Koutarou bolts into the second bedroom. “Alone.”

It could be taken the wrong way but they’ve all been together too long to take offense. Although they’re unquestionably comfortable with each other seeking alone time isn’t entirely uncommon so none of them comment as Kei kisses them goodnight. Koutarou’s pouting but happily gives him a sloppy kiss. Kei’s uncertain at what point he started liking Koutarou’s sloppy kisses.

Kei goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth. When he opens the door to the second bedroom he really shouldn’t be surprised to find the light on and Tetsurou lounging on the bed grinning at him. Kei’s going to blame his tired mind for not expecting this like he should have.

He sighs. “You really need to relearn the definition of ‘alone’.”

“You’re not sleeping alone tonight Tsukki,” Tetsurou says firmly, using his ‘captain’ voice.

“Tetsu.”

“Kei.”

Pushing his glasses up and rubbing his eyes Kei sighs heavily. “Fine, move the fuck over.”

Tetsurou’s victorious smirk is possibly the most annoying and confusingly arousing thing in the world. Turning the main light off Kei makes his way over to the bed, places his glasses on the bedside table and shuffles in next to his boyfriend. With Kei on his back an arm immediately drapes over his chest and the other under his neck as Tetsurou curls up against his side, tangling their legs together. It’s so natural he’s certain neither of them have to even contemplate the position at this point.

“No funny business, I’m exhausted,” Kei warns.

Tetsurou chuckles. “Who do you think I am? Kou?”

“No, you’re worse. You’re _unintentionally_ a giant turn on.”

Kei stopped holding back the compliments that used to leave him blushing – more than Tetsurou – a long time ago. The day he learned Tetsurou wasn’t as confident and self-assured as he fronted was one of the most distressing days of his life. He never wants Tetsurou to feel that awful ever again. Turns out continuously giving compliments makes you immune to the embarrassment. And Tetsurou deserves them.

“You’re really still thinking about it?” Tetsurou asks, his voice quiet in the darkness of the room.

“Tetsu I don’t—”

“Want to talk about it. I know. I just…” he huffs out a deep breath and it tickles Kei’s neck. “I know you Kei. I can see that you know it’s a good idea and that you pretty fucking obviously want to quit. I just don’t understand what’s holding you back. Especially now that Keiji’s doing it. You won’t be alone in it.”

Honestly he’s still not entirely sure what is holding him back either. The likelihood that he’s going to go through with it is high, Kei just always needs time, to make sure he’s _completely_ certain.

“Do you…?” Tetsurou starts when Kei doesn’t respond but seems uncertain about the wording of his question, or perhaps the question itself. “Do you still not trust us…?”

His jaw clenches with annoyance. “Don’t you _dare_ ask me that Tetsu.”

“I’m sorry… I just want you to be happy.”

“I _am_ happy.”

“ _More_ happy,” Tetsurou says and Kei can hear the smile in it.

Tightening his grip on Tetsurou’s bicep and the fingers that are laced through his other hand Kei turns his head and feels their noses touch. Kei breathes in Tetsurou’s relaxed breaths for a moment, relishing in the closeness and warmth that he doesn’t think he will ever get enough of.

“I trust you, all three of you, with my life. I… You know what I’m like Tetsu, I simply need to—”

“Be certain.”

Kei huffs a laugh. “Kou’s right, our finishing each other’s sentences and talking at the same time is weird.”

“He’s just jealous. _I_ think it’s amazing,” Tetsurou asserts, moving forward just enough to press his smiling lips to Kei’s. “I think _you’re_ amazing.”

“Ugh, gag. We’re so gross.”

Tetsurou’s body shudders against him as he starts chuckling and Kei is forced to turn his head away to avoid being head-butted.

The door opens, momentarily lighting the room with the dim light from the hallway. Someone slips into the room and judging from the quiet Kei knows it’s Keiji before he easily navigates the dark room and slips onto the bed next to him. Keiji curls into Kei’s other side, resting his soft head of black hair on Kei’s chest, draping an arm across his stomach and adding his legs to the tangle.

“Why are you laughing?” Keiji questions softly.

“Apparently I’m the funny one now,” Kei answers dryly as Tetsurou struggles to catch his breath.

“You have always been the funny one,” Keiji responds just as dryly.

The light turns on abruptly and they all wince against the harshness of it after their eyes have adjusted to the dark. Tetsurou and Kei groan loudly at the culprit while Keiji hides his face against Kei’s chest.

“Hey, hey, hey, what the hell is _this_?” Koutarou complains, his voice whiney. “ _Why_ wasn’t I invited?”

“Because you’re loud and annoying and bright,” Kei grumbles, his eyes scrunched closed.

“Babe, just turn the fucking light off and get over here. Stop being melodramatic,” Tetsurou chastises.

The invite is apparently all Koutarou wanted as the light is immediately switched off. In the darkness there is a loud thump and then a cry of pain as Koutarou’s undoubtedly walked into something. Which is practically impossible as all the furniture is against the walls and there is nothing fresh air between the door and the bed. Kei is too over-tired at this point to _not_ snicker uncontrollably – Tetsurou obviously joining him – as the thumping and whining continues. Until Keiji has to ruin the fun and turn the lamp on.

Koutarou is standing at the opposite end of the room from the door and somehow managed to completely miss the bed. Which only makes Kei laugh harder and Koutarou grumble at him to ‘shut up’ as he gets in next to Tetsurou, spooning him. Keiji turns the lamp off and cuddles against Kei as who’s sobering from the inexplicable laughing fit.

“Did you get him to quit bro?” Koutarou asks Tetsurou and Kei groans immediately. They ignore him.

“Yeah bro, he’ll quit.”

“It’ll be okay Kei,” Keiji consoles, patting his stomach and nuzzling against his shoulder.

“You’re all annoying,” Kei sighs.

“You love us,” Tetsurou singsongs against his ear.

“Unconditionally.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that this seemed so serious until Bokuto came into the picture and BOOM (or should I say HOOT?) silliness. With Bokuto and Kuroo in the relationship things were never going to stay serious. One of the amazing things about this polyship, they all balance each other so well.  
> Read [this beautiful drabble](http://strawberriesforkei.tumblr.com/post/139103068845/bokuakakurotsuki-drabble-yesterday-i-was-reading) based on this fic :)


	2. Love Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to write smut: 1. Play Beyonce’s Drunk in Love on repeat. 2. Attempt not to dance around to it and focus on the dicking. 3. Have a dirty af mind.
> 
> **Warning:** Explicit rating is there for a reason ^_^ (but towards the end if you don't want to read it).

Keiji rouses momentarily as the bed shifts, even in his half asleep state and with his face tucked into Kei’s chest he knows it’s Koutarou getting up at six in the morning for his run. There is faint morning light creeping between the blinds and it’s enough to make Keiji curl further into Kei’s body.

The second time he rouses Kei crawls over him and all the warmth disappears. Keiji groans a complaint, he’s vaguely aware of Kei whispering Tetsurou’s name and then the warmth thankfully returns with strong arms encircling him once more. With a contented sigh Keiji fades back into the pleasant darkness of unconsciousness.

“Keiji…” A low, sleep husky voice is murmuring his name as a hand smooths through his hair. “Keiji, babe, wake up.”

“Mmm, wha tim‘sit?”

“Tsukki got up about half an hour ago so I’m gunna guess 9:30.”

Heaving a sigh Keiji slowly opens his eyes to find his face pressed into Tetsurou’s bare, tan chest; a truly wonderful sight to wake up to. He pulls back – albeit reluctantly – to see Tetsurou smiling softly down at him and if that’s not enough to make his heart soar nothing is. The problem is that Keiji isn’t exactly a morning person, so everything is distorted into a blurry haze of irritation.

“Morning sleeping beauty,” Tetsurou sing songs sweetly because he’s a disgusting romantic and usually Keiji appreciates that aspect of him but…

“I told you all to stop calling me that.”

“Why? You’re beautiful and you sleep a lot.”

“I do not sleep _a lot_. I sleep a normal amount,” Keiji snaps, squinting up at Tetsurou like he’s the reason the world is wrong.

On morning’s like this it’s like his entire composed state of mind is still asleep for a good half hour after his body, which leaves Keiji grouchy, with zero tolerance and zero filter. He honestly has little control over it. The first time Tetsurou experienced it at full capacity like this, he’d been startled and at a loss for words; which, for Tetsurou, is unexpected, considering his career revolves around preventing crime and catching murderers.

“Okay, so, this is going to be a Bad Morning Mood Keiji then,” Tetsurou remarks, his smile soft with fondness. It’s annoying.

Keiji rolls his eyes. “Wow, you have a name for my bad mood… It’s not even creative. You’re not going to be able to handle this, you need Koutarou, he’s so much better than you.”

In their years together Tetsurou hasn’t often been the one to deal with Keiji in the mornings. It’s not a frequent occurrence that Keiji’s on this level of snappy and rude, usually he just quietly scowls at the world, but this morning is _bad_. Keiji can feel his irritation like a physical force.

“No, no. I can do this, I can handle your bullshit, mister. Also going to ignore the fact that you just compared me to Kou,” he grumbles, warm brown eyes narrowing. “All my years spent with Kei have been preparation for _this_ moment, for coping with your foul mood. Or, well, Kei’s continued foul moods as well.”

“Did you just call Kei foul? You’re an arsehole, he deserves so much better than you.”

“Wow. Rude,” Tetsurou gasps but he’s smirking. “You know, you say all these not-really-hurtful things but you’re clinging to me like a baby monkey.”

Keiji stiffens and then glances down between them. One of his arms is draped over Tetsurou’s middle, the other pressed against his incredibly warm chest and he can feel their legs tangled together. He’s uncertain how he didn’t notice earlier with Tetsurou’s half hard morning wood pressed against his stomach; Keiji’s going to blame it on his Bad Morning Mood.

Abruptly – or, not really, considering the effort it takes to untangle their legs – Keiji pulls away from him and rolls to the other side of the bed. It’s cold and horrible and he hates it, but Tetsurou is annoying, so he’ll suffer it. ‘Cutting off your nose to spite your face’ comes to mind because he instantly misses Tetsurou’s arms wrapped around him.

Thank goodness Tetsurou isn’t deterred by his childish behaviour. He quickly wraps himself around Keiji, bringing the wonderful warmth back as he spoons him. Tetsurou pulls Keiji flush against his chest, wraps an arm around his torso and presses his nose against the nape of his neck. He can feel the smile curling Tetsurou’s lips where his breath is warm against Keiji’s skin.

“It’ll take more than that to get rid of me Keiji,” he murmurs in his sleep husky voice.

The visceral reaction of blood rushing south at the sound of it is really unfair. Tetsurou can be the biggest dork and an embarrassing, sappy romantic but when he wants to be sexy there is no stopping him. Though most of the time it’s accidental sexiness, which is worse. With words alone he often has his three partners doing his sexual bidding, he’s just so compelling. It’s a relief he’s so selflessly sexual, otherwise they’d all be in a lot of trouble.

Diligently ignoring his arousal Keiji sighs. “You’re heavy and annoy—”

His stomach groans loudly and Tetsurou starts chuckling, his whole body moving.

“This is your fault.”

“Not even sure how that’s possible, but sure. C’mon grumpy butt,” Tetsurou says, slapping his arse for affect. “Let’s go get you breakfast.”

He rolls out from under the covers and Keiji watches him pull a shirt on, which is disappointing. Turning back to the bed Tetsurou holds a hand out for Keiji, beaming his beautiful smile. The thought of getting out of bed is a disturbing one, so Keiji buries his head under the covers petulantly.

Tetsurou laughs again but Keiji feels the bed sink as he crawls onto it and pulls the covers off him. He clutches onto them for dear life, but Tetsurou is much stronger than him and he wrestles Keiji out of the bed with minimal effort.

“You’re so ridiculous, it’s freaking adorable,” Tetsurou coos as he carries Keiji bridal style out of the bedroom, while he’s a completely unhelpful dead-weight in his muscular arms. “How does your not-grumpy-self deal with the embarrassment?”

“My not-grumpy-self doesn’t give a single shi— _ow_!” Keiji’s feet bash into the hallway wall and he scowls angrily at Tetsurou. “Are you _serious_?”

“Sorry babe.”

Tetsurou’s laughing again and all Keiji wants to do is murder him. Probably.

It’s a miracle that none of them hate him for his horrible Bad Morning Moods, even if they are infrequent. Koutarou deals with it the best, which is unsurprising considering how long they’ve been together and friends before that. Kei’s fine with it, he’s always very allowing when it comes to Keiji anyway, and Tetsurou seems to be getting better with it.

The television is on in the lounge room and he can hear Kei and Koutarou discussing something undoubtedly inconsequential. Koutarou chimes a greeting and Keiji can _hear_ his beaming grin, it’s annoying. No one should be so happy this early, not that it’s early anymore, but the bulky man is just as excitable at six in the morning.

“Here, take your grumpy little boyfriend while I make him some breakfast,” Tetsurou says, setting Keiji down in Koutarou’s lap.

“I’m _not_ little, I’m six foot tall,” he grumbles.

Tetsurou chuckles as he heads into the kitchen and Keiji curls himself habitually against Koutarou’s warm broad chest. Kei’s sitting next to him on the couch and takes Keiji’s legs to rest them across his lap. They’re both wearing sweatpants and t-shirts – Kei’s also wearing a hoodie because his body temperature isn’t as naturally high as Koutarou’s – clearly having a lazy morning in front of the television.

Long fingers curl around his ankle and a broad hand rubs comforting circles against his back. Koutarou’s affection has never been a surprise but Kei’s certainly was. With the other two Kei tends to complain and gives them soft kisses and careful touches anyway, but he never complains with Keiji, he’s unapologetically loving.

“Having a bad morning babe?” Koutarou questions, his chin resting on top of Keiji’s head.

He doesn’t respond with words, merely an exasperated hum. Neither of them continue to talk, they know better than to engage him. Keiji sits contentedly, seeing images move across the television without really watching it. He puts all his effort into not falling back asleep in the far too comfortable position he’s in, cuddled up with his boyfriends.

Keiji is trying to decide why today, of all days, he’s having one of his moods. He remembers falling asleep curled against Kei’s warmth, content and happy, because he has three incredibly supportive and loving boyfriends. The only thing Keiji can think of affecting him is his decision to quit his job; an issue he thought he was fine with. Perhaps not. As much as he trusts Koutarou and Tetsurou to support him financially and Kei to support him emotionally – as they’ll be going through it together – it’s extremely disconcerting not knowing what he’s going to do with his life. Keiji feels like he’s bungee jumping, free falling without even an inkling as to when the rope will catch his weight. _If_ it will catch his weight.

Keiji nuzzles up into Koutarou’s neck, attempting to hide there and escape his problems, and Koutarou chuckles.

“I always find it funny that on your grumpy mornings you’re somehow _more_ snuggly than usual,” Koutarou points out, tightening his grip around Keiji’s waist. “Seems like it should be the other way around.”

“You’re warm,” Keiji mutters, like answering is a nuisance. Also, an understatement, Koutarou is a freaking furnace.

“He means he loves you,” Kei decodes the grumpy talk, since he speaks fluent Grump, and his grip tightens around Keiji’s calf supportively. It’s actually kind of nice being around Kei when he’s in a bad mood, somehow it makes him feel less guilty, like he has a right to be grumpy sometimes.

“Naww, Keiji, I love you too.”

“Woah, how come you get love and all I get is being called an arsehole?” Tetsurou complains, handing Koutarou a bowl of food for Keiji and sitting on the other side of Kei with his own.

“Because you are an arsehole,” Kei drawls. He always takes Keiji’s side, mostly for diplomatic reasons because Kei knows that Tetsurou is very tolerant. “You slammed his feet against the wall.”

Keiji nods vigorously, sitting up so that Koutarou can feed him, which should be more humiliating than it is. Between the four of them there is very little room for shame anymore. Even before they entered a polyamorous relationship they were close enough to be remarkably open with each other. It was probably a good indication that they were all meant to be together.

“I’ve fucked him hard enough against that wall that it really shouldn’t matter,” Tetsurou smirks around his food and winks.

Koutarou chuckles but Kei rolls his eyes and changes the subject.

“We’re going to the zoo tomorrow, we’re clearly too tired and lazy and grumpy to go today. We also have to go the supermarket, we’re in desperate need of supplies and we need to—”

“Fuck!”

“Yes, we need to do that too.”

“No, I accidentally spilled sauce on Keiji’s shirt,” Koutarou corrects and then frowns, looking up at Kei. “What were you talking about?”

“Oho? Kei…” Tetsurou purrs his name, leaning in close to his ear, “are you horny?”

Kei’s expression doesn’t change as he turns his head to meet Tetsurou’s challenge, their noses touching with how close they are. Keiji’s really not certain why Tetsurou even challenges the blond sexually anymore, he may have once been an innocent blushing mess, but not anymore. Now Kei always wins. Maybe that’s what Tetsurou likes about it. Keiji has to admit that Kei being completely confident is one of the sexiest things he continues to experience, and no one draws it out of him better than Tetsurou.

“Yes,” Kei answers simply and Keiji watches Tetsurou’s smirk drop, his dark amber eyes roaming down to Kei’s lips. Kei turns back to the television though. “I haven’t had sex for a fortnight Tetsu… No wonder my week was shit. Later though, finish your breakfast.”

“Yes dear,” Tetsurou jokes, kissing Kei on the cheek before shovelling more food into his mouth. “We should invite Ken and Shou to the zoo with—”

“Oh my God, _yes_! That’s the best idea you’ve ever had bro. Shou will _love_ it!” Koutarou enthuses, brilliant golden brown eyes lighting up.

Tetsurou chuckles. “Yeah and Ken will tolerate it, just for the Shrimp. I’ll call him—”

“Kenma will still be asleep,” Kei reminds him.

“Then call the Shrimp.”

“Why do _I_ have to? It was your idea.”

“He’s _your_ friend.”

“Don’t say that out loud, someone might hear you.”

“Hey, hey, hey! Don’t talk about my adorable bird son and teammate like that!” Koutarou complains.

“I still cannot believe you’re on the same team; how your teammates tolerate one of you, let alone _two_ , I will never know.”

“Tsukki, you’re seven years past pretending you’re not friends with him,” Tetsurou scolds in his Captain – dad – voice. “Just admit you love the little ball of sunshine already, we all know you do.”

Kei clicks his tongue. “I much prefer Kenma.”

“Well, obviously,” Tetsurou grins proudly.

“Hey! Shou is so much better than your stupid little cat friend!”

Tetsurou and Kei gasp dramatically, in unison, turning to Koutarou – who immediately looks guilty – with incensed expressions. Keiji rolls his eyes and rests his head back against Koutarou’s chest, finished with his breakfast.

When the three of them get into discussions like this Keiji gets so lost in a haze of barely caring that he mostly tunes it out. This is always how it plays out. Tetsurou and Kei have some unspoken agreement to bait Koutarou into saying something stupid, and then making fun of him for it. It’s sometimes rather scary how similar Kei and Tetsurou have become, how well they get along and how well they know each other.

“I wasn’t being serious! You know I love Ken!”

Keiji huffs and interrupts as he sees Tetsurou about to go on a fake rant. “They know, Koutarou, they’re teasing you.”

“I know that!” he bristles, but it’s clearly a lie. The other two snicker with evil smirks curling their mouths. “They’re such dicks. Remind me why I’m in a relationship with them?”

Tetsurou chuckles, rising from the sofa and taking the bowl from Koutarou whilst kissing him on the forehead. “Because you love us,” he singsongs before making his way into the kitchen.

“Unfortunately.”

From the outside it’s probably a wonder that any of them are in a steady, long-term relationship. They all provoke each other relentlessly, even Keiji gives teasing remarks sometimes – though he will always blame that on Tetsurou and Kei’s influence – but maybe that’s why it works so effortlessly between them. Maybe that’s why their sex is as ridiculously hot as ever and why they’re so open with each other. They trust each other, unquestionably. They know when to joke and when to be serious, when someone needs comfort and space. They _know_ each other.

When they all got together, no matter how much Keiji wanted it, he was sceptical that it would work. Koutarou and Tetsurou have always been completely open, sometimes to an unbearable degree, so Keiji wasn’t concerned for their honesty about their comfort in the situation, but Kei concerned him. Not that he didn’t trust Kei, even before they got together Keiji would have entrusted his life to him, but he had been worried that Kei would be uncomfortable with it and that he wouldn’t speak up if he was.

Oddly enough it was Tetsurou who struggled the most early on, to the point that they had to take some time back in their original relationships. It was only two weeks but it was the longest two weeks of Keiji’s life; the waiting and not knowing nearly tore him apart. Keiji still has no idea how Kei had managed to encourage Tetsurou back to them, all saddened apologies and affection. Since then they haven’t had any major incidents.

“I’m going to shower,” Tetsurou announces as he comes out of the kitchen. “You coming Keij?”

He shakes his head against Koutarou’s chest and mumbles, “No.”

Keiji feels the grumpiness seeping out of him by the minute with his boyfriends soothing adoration, but he’s not quite there yet. With a nod Tetsurou leaves and Keiji can see Kei staring after him longingly and just knows that he’ll—

“I’m going too,” Kei says, about to lift Keiji’s legs off his lap when Koutarou pushes him back against the couch.

“Woah, hey, hey, hey! I thought you said we’d be having sex later?”

Kei raises a single eyebrow at him. “Your point?”

“You can’t go shower with Tetsu because you’ll fuck, and I won’t even be there, which is completely unfair,” Koutarou declares, pushing out his bottom lip.

The blond looks about to protest, likely say something like ‘then join us’, when his eyes flicker to Keiji and then back to Koutarou. Kei huffs a sigh. “I’m _just_ going to shower.”

“Showering with Tetsu is never ‘just’ anything,” Koutarou points out and Kei simply smiles because they all know it’s true. “Fine, you’re allowed funny business, but no penetration!” he allows.

“Deal,” Kei drawls, standing and leaving.

Koutarou doesn’t like being left out of things. He’s not always completely serious when he complains but it’s an insecurity of his, far less prominent with the comfortability of their now three year polyamorous relationship. Concern furrows Keiji’s brow as Koutarou watches Kei leave, discomfort settling on his expressive features.

“What’s wrong?” Keiji questions, curling in closer to Koutarou whose arms settle more tightly around him. “They’re allowed to have sex without you.”

“I know,” his boyfriend answers, sounding more sombre than usual. “They just… Never mind, it’s stupid.”

“Tell me,” he prompts, though he’s fairly sure he already knows.

“They—Do you think they spend more with each other than the rest of us? Do you think we spend too much time in our original relationships? Even still I sometimes feel like it’s something we fall back on and I don’t like it…”

It’s something that Keiji has always worried about, that they’d fall back into the comfort of their couples if things ever got bad. Koutarou tends to worry too much though and sometimes sees things that aren’t there. Carefully controlling his expression Keiji lifts his head to look at Koutarou and notices the guilt etched on his face. Whatever is left of Keiji’s bad mood completely dissipates in the face of his boyfriend’s unease.

Keiji shakes his head slowly. “No Koutarou, I don’t think we do. Kei just misses Tetsurou, I do too; he’s been working so hard lately and his hours clash awkwardly with ours. You’ve been spending more time with him than we have.

“And I know it’s difficult sometimes but you can’t compare yourself to Tetsurou or Kei in how they get along with each other. They love you just as much as each other, sometimes it’s just hard to see from the inside,” he explains and rests a hand gently against Koutarou’s cheek. “Sometimes I feel the same way, but then I notice the way Kei smiles at you or the way Tetsurou holds you and I feel better. Recognising how much they love _you_ assures me that all our love is equal… If that makes sense.”

Scrunching his nose, as if solving a complicated puzzle, Koutarou hums his adorable thinking noise. “So… You want me to… Notice how much they love _you_?”

“Right,” Keiji nods, a small fond smile curling his lips.

“But that’s easy! They both _adore_ you babe! Who the hell wouldn’t?” Koutarou sounds offended, like it’s the most absurd thing he’s ever contemplated and will fight anyone who dares argue. Not that he’d fight anyone. Of the four of them Koutarou is probably the least likely to hit someone.

“Then you have your answer, correct?”

Koutarou gapes at him in wonder before beaming a blinding grin at him and pressing feather light kisses over Keiji’s cheeks and nose, making a giggle bubble up in his throat.

“How are you so smart? How did I end up with such a wonderful boyfriend?”

“Th-Three wonderful boyfriends,” Keiji corrects, weakly attempting to pull away from the assault of kisses before Koutarou pulls him back to plant an open-mouthed kiss against his lips; morning breath something they’re well past caring about. “We can’t do the same to them.”

“Of course not! I love you _all_ so much. I’m just so grateful to have you Keiji, I wouldn’t have even have the guts to be with them if it weren’t for you. It was all you. You gave me everything I ever wanted; you gave me the happiness of Tsukki and Tetsu’s love.”

“Now you’re being dramatic. They wouldn’t have been able to stop themselves from falling in love with you, even if I wasn’t there,” Keiji reassures and continues quickly when it looks as though Koutarou is about to protest. “And either way, it doesn’t matter, I am here and you have all of us.”

Smiling softly, affectionately, Koutarou leans forward to rest their foreheads together, his eyelids fluttering closed. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

_Neither would I,_ Keiji thinks.

In contemplating the loss of his job and his career change Keiji had been asking himself some upsetting questions that he’d rather never think about. Questions about leaning on his boyfriends for support and the possibility of them not being there to support him… A thought he had dismissed, aching inside with the mere prospect of it. He can’t imagine his life without any one of them.

Lifting his head Koutarou glances up at the television. “Ah! It’s back on!”

“What are you even watching?”

Keiji turns to face it and take in the images on the screen this time as he settles back against Koutarou’s chest, it seems to be some soap opera. When Keiji discovered his beefy boyfriend likes cheesy soaps he wasn’t even surprised, though most people would be. Koutarou is a dramatic person with a fairly simple mind, one plus one equals two. What did surprise him was that Kei likes them, or perhaps he likes the time he gets to spend with Koutarou when he watches them. The latter more probable and likely never to be disclosed by the blond.

“It’s _Here and Now_ , Kei and I watch it while you two lazy bums sleep in every weekend. It’s so good!” Koutarou enthuses, wiggling a little with excitement as something dramatic seems to be happening, if the music and grim expressions are anything to go by. Which, they aren’t, the music and expressions are perpetually like that. “That’s Kazumi-chan, she’s cheating on her boyfriend, Nori-san, with his brother, Shoichi-san. She’s really conflicted because while she fell in love with Nori-san first, she’s really passionately in love with Shoichi-san but Nori-san wants to marry her…”

Relaxing in the comfort of Koutarou’s embrace while listening to him ramble is so natural to Keiji, he loves it, it feels like home. It is his home.

Eventually Tetsurou comes back out with a lazy lopsided grin revealing his sexual shower exploits. He’s not good at concealing his post-orgasm bliss, not that he needs to here at home, but sometimes he does. Like that time they went on a double date – before they were all together – and Kei blew Tetsurou in the bathroom at the restaurant. Kei at least has a decent poker face; though his swollen lips were probably more telling than Tetsurou’s expression.

“You should go shower babe,” Tetsurou says, addressing Keiji, Koutarou is likely hours past showering going by his expertly spiked hair. “Before Tsukki gets mad at you for not sticking to the non-existent schedule.”

Koutarou scoffs. “Kei would never get mad at Keiji.”

“True. Who _would_? Look at that beautiful face.”

Tetsurou is affectionate, always, but post-orgasm it’s like he’s on some kind of happy drug. Keiji mentally thanks Kei as Tetsurou leans in to kiss him, dark amber eyes heavy lidded. Tetsurou clearly only meant it to be a fond peck but Keiji quickly captures the collar of his shirt and tilts his head to deepen it. An apology, for acting like a grumpy bastard this morning.

Tetsurou tastes like toothpaste and smells clean and warm and heavenly. He’s also an _incredible_ kisser.

When Keiji finally lets him go Tetsurou hesitantly pulls back, pressing a few extra kisses against his lips, and smiles down at him lovingly, knowingly accepting the apology. Keiji and Tetsurou barely have to speak to understand each other, both far too perceptive to need words.

With Tetsurou’s help Keiji slowly gets off Koutarou’s lap, his muscles and bones aching from sleep and being in the one position too long. He stretches when he stands, spine and shoulders popping, and Tetsurou pushes past him to dive into Koutarou’s lap.

“Yes! I need my Kou time!” Tetsurou proclaims, wrapping his arms around a very happy Koutarou’s neck and rubbing their cheeks together. Keiji shakes his head fondly as Tetsurou peppers kisses against Koutarou’s cheek and jaw, the big man giggling far too adorably for someone his size.

About to melt into a happy puddle on the carpet simply watching them, Keiji forcibly removes himself from the living room and makes his way to the bathroom, passing Kei on the way.

“If you want to go by the time I’m ready you’ll have to get Koutarou dressed,” Keiji remarks as their shoulders brush in the hallway.

“I’ll just get Tetsu to do it.”

“Good luck with that.”

The downfall of Tetsurou’s blissful post-orgasm state is acute laziness. Keiji hears Kei sigh ‘goddammit’ before he’s even seen the damage because he just _knows_.

Keiji takes his time in the shower, knowing that Kei won’t get angry at him for it, especially when he has the task of wrestling Koutarou away from Tetsurou and into some clothes to focus on. An almost impossible task when Tetsurou is in a snuggly mood and absolutely no help. Needless to say, when Keiji finishes showering and getting dressed, he isn’t surprised to find Kei sitting on the couch next to the cuddle buddies, having given up. The blond gives a helpless shrug, looking one hundred and twenty percent done with everything, as Keiji enters the living room.

“Koutarou,” Keiji says, in his don’t-you-dare-question-me voice that people – who aren’t his boyfriends – say sounds like his normal voice. If that were the case then Koutarou wouldn’t visibly flinch and look up at him, shamefaced. “If you want to touch me or Kei sexually any time in the near future I suggest you go get dressed.”

Winged grey eyebrows rise comically and when Keiji finishes speaking Tetsurou is swiftly dumped onto the sofa – half on top of a grumbling Kei – and Koutarou is a blur of motion flying out of the room. He has experienced enough cold shoulders in the last three years to know just how real the threat is.

“Why didn’t I think of that…?” Kei mutters to himself.

“Damn babe, you’re magnificent,” Tetsurou breathes, in awe and still lying at an odd angle. “Like a sexy, bossy mum.”

Kei makes a disgusted noise and shoves Tetsurou off him. “ _Stop_ with the parent thing, it’s disturbing as fuck.”

“You call me ‘dad’ all the time.”

“Not in a sexual context. I call you ‘dad’ because of all your lame dad jokes. I’ll stop calling you ‘dad’ when you stop being a dorky dad.”

Keiji nods along in agreement. “You’re a dorky dad.”

Tetsurou gasps theatrically, clutching at his chest like he’s been wounded. “I am appalled and offended! It’s a part of who I am, why can’t you just love me for who I am?”

Rolling his eyes Kei stands and leaves the room, mumbling something along the lines of ‘ridiculous’ and ‘dramatic idiot’. Keiji follows after him without a word because acknowledging Tetsurou’s dramatics will only lead to more; they’re just lucky Koutarou isn’t there or the idiots would never stop.

Koutarou has finished getting dressed and is looking far too sharp for a simple visit to the supermarket, but he doesn’t get to go out for more than volleyball practice. None of them have recently, they’ve all been too busy and exhausted by work.

_Not for long,_ Keiji reminds himself of his future intentional unemployment. Soon he will have more than enough time to laze around, though that’s certainly not going to be his aim.

He won’t miss his job, it’s a living nightmare and he’s even dreading his last two weeks. He won’t miss the ridiculously demanding customers or his pompous wanker of a boss or his petty, competitive co-workers or the terrible coffee or wearing a suit every single day. Nothing is more freeing than the thought that you never have to wear a suit again if you don’t want to. Although, Kei’s asked to fuck him in his suits too many times for it not to be a kink, one that Keiji is more than happy to provide. So maybe just for special occasions.

In the car Tetsurou and Kei – sitting in the front – are discussing something unimportant Keiji isn’t paying attention to when Koutarou randomly says in his usual loud voice, “We should get married!”

Tetsurou chuckles but there is a tightness in it that suggests he’s covering his discomfort. “Too many soap operas for you babe.”

“We can’t get married,” Kei states and it’s the complete lack of feeling behind his words that draws Keiji’s attention.

“That’s not completely true,” Tetsurou asserts as he weaves the car through traffic. “There are partnership certificates that acknowledge same sex relationships, though they lack the legal rights of marriage. Hopefully it will only take Japan a few more years to legalise equal rights marriage after developments across the world.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about,” Kei responds quietly, turning his gaze out the window, his fingers knitting together tightly in his lap.

Keiji swallows hard, instantly understanding Kei’s anguish.

“He means for a relationship like ours,” Keiji explains slowly.

The silence that follows is beyond upsetting, his boyfriend’s distress is palpable and it _hurts_. For them, for himself. Keiji feels like all the air has been punched out of his lungs; it’s rather frightening the profound affect mere words and thoughts can have. Tetsurou doesn’t allow the silence to last long, always picking everyone up when they stumble.

“Our friends and family acknowledge our relationship, that’s all a marriage is really about anyway. It’s a social construct for an excuse to throw a fancy party and express your love to your community. We can have our own celebration.”

Keiji can practically hear Kei saying ‘you know I don’t give a single shit about the celebration’ but he simply sighs. He doesn’t need to say it, they already know they’ll never be legally recognised as a relationship, but Keiji knows Kei doesn’t want to make them feel horrible again, so Kei remains quiet while Koutarou and Tetsurou do what they do best. Bringing the mood back up.

To say Keiji is worried about Kei is an understatement. He watches his blond boyfriend as the other two enthuse over fictitious parties they’re hypothetically planning. It’s difficult to discern behind that cool poker face but even in his grumpy haze Keiji has noticed Kei’s unease this morning. He had assumed it was to do with their shared career uncertainty but perhaps it’s something more than that.

“If we do have to choose,” Koutarou muses, his words unusually carefully spoken, hopeful. “Can I marry you Kei?”

Keiji tenses at the question, seeing Kei do the same and hesitate with his answer. He can see Tetsurou about to change the subject when Kei speaks up.

“No,” Kei answers flatly. Keiji’s stomach drops and he prepares himself for the worst. “I think I prefer to be legally tied to the only one of my boyfriends who hasn’t been talking about hiring a miniature horse and the pros and cons of riding it naked for the last two minutes.”

Tetsurou chuckles, relief evident in it, and Keiji sighs inwardly. As much as Kei and Koutarou rile each other and bicker, Koutarou has always had a soothing effect on Kei’s moods; it’s like he can distract Kei from them with his warmth and humour.

“ _What_?” Koutarou cries, incensed. “I’m a catch! I’m funny and adorable and hot! I’m a professional athlete and have been to the _Olympics_!”

“Yet you didn’t win anything,” Kei counters, a smirk curling his mouth.

“Aone was injured! We’re certain to win gold this year!”

“Doesn’t matter how much gold you win, Keiji is an angel and you cannot hope to compete.”

Koutarou is about to protest again when he abruptly stops, his mouth hanging open. He shuts it with a click as a pensive expression furrows his brow. Keiji doesn’t need words to understand what Koutarou is thinking so when his boyfriend glances up at him Keiji nods, smiling encouraging. This is exactly what Keiji explained to him earlier.

“Well, fine, I can’t argue that. I’ll marry Tetsu then.”

“Who the hell says I want Tsukki’s sloppy seconds?” Tetsurou grumbles teasingly. “Maybe I want to marry my angel Keiji too!”

“What the hell! You guys are so _mean_!” Koutarou whines and turns to Keiji, eyes large and pleading with a playful twinkle in them. “You’ll marry me right Keiji? We can leave those two traitors to themselves and I can be your arm candy.”

“No, I agree with Kei about the miniature horse conversation,” Keiji deadpans. “I’ll marry Kei.”

Koutarou heaves a sigh. “Well, you’re all officially dead to me, I hope you’re happy.”

With a smile stretching his mouth Keiji reaches across the middle seat to take Koutarou’s hand and laces their fingers together, Koutarou meets his gaze with a blinding grin.

“Do you have your shopping list?” Tetsurou asks as they pull into the supermarket parking lot.

“Of course I do, what kind of barbarian do you take me for?” Kei deadpans.

Koutarou frowns. “I never use a shopping list.”

“Exactly.”

 

* * *

 

“Kou, don’t—” Kei protests, but he’s too late. “And he’s carrying _all_ the grocery bags, of course he is.”

“You teased him too much and now he’s trying to prove himself,” Keiji explains, shutting the car door carefully behind him.

“It’s okay Tsukki, I’m sure he’ll forgive you once you let him fuck you,” Tetsurou grins, clapping the blond on the back as they walk inside.

“ _You_ were just as bad.”

“And I’ve resigned my arse to a good pounding from my beefy babe,” he winks.

Kei scowls, making a gagging noise. “You have such a foul mouth.”

“You love my foul mouth.”

To prove his point Tetsurou wraps his arms around Kei’s waist and pulls the taller man into a heated kiss. Watching them kiss feels oddly intrusive, even though Keiji’s watched them plenty. Tetsurou grips onto Kei and delves into his mouth like he’s starving and Kei matches him, ever sexually adaptive, he can go from soft, adoring kisses for Keiji to Koutarou’s sloppy open mouth kisses without missing a beat. Tetsurou and Kei move together effortlessly, no physical interaction between them lacking sensuality, it’s… Incredibly hot.

Tearing his gaze from them Keiji follows after Koutarou who is in the kitchen, an endearingly thoughtful pout on his face as he sorts through the grocery bags.

“They were only joking Koutarou, you know that,” Keiji reassures him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to prove you’d be a good husband, they already know you _are_ a great husband.”

“But I’m not anyone’s husband,” Koutarou mumbles, putting the groceries away and avoiding Keiji’s gaze.

Keiji tilts his head, leaning his hip against the counter. “Where is this sudden concern with marriage coming from? You’ve never brought it up before. Is it because of that television show?”

“No, Keiji, it’s because I’ve been in love with you for six years and Tetsu and Kei for four years.”

“We’ve only been with Tetsurou and Kei for three years.”

“I was in love with them before that.”

Keiji nods slowly, because he knew that, but he sometimes gets too caught up in the facts.

Koutarou has a rather traditional family, who struggled but gradually accepted his life choices, because they are as loving as he is, and he maintains those traditional values. It probably shouldn’t surprise Keiji but he hasn’t exactly contemplated it himself.

“I mean, we’re so happy and comfortable,” Koutarou continues, resting his hands against the counter and staring down at it. “We’re family, we rely on each other; we did even before we all got together. And now we’re all in love and practically already… It’s gross, we’re all gross; we gross people out we’re so happy! If that’s not a loving marriage I don’t know what is!”

A smile curls Keiji’s mouth as he embraces his boyfriend, resting his forehead between Koutarou’s shoulder blades and running his hands soothingly over his solidly muscled chest.

“We’ll be fine Koutarou, we just need to talk about it; this is only the first time it’s come up. Have patience.”

If not for Tetsurou’s cooing ‘aww’ announcing his entrance Keiji probably wouldn’t have heard him coming up behind them to wrap his arms around both of them, sandwiching Keiji between two exceedingly well-built men. It’s warm and safe, and would feel more comforting if Tetsurou’s hardness weren’t poking him in the back for the second time today. Also not surprising considering how he and Kei were going at it in the entranceway.

Suddenly Keiji’s feet leave the ground, his arms falling away from around Koutarou’s waist as he’s pulled away by an undoubtedly mischievously grinning Tetsurou. Slowly, stealthily, they move backwards towards the door.

“What are you—?”

“Oh, no, Tetsu don’t you dare!”

“Run!” Tetsurou giggles like a naughty child.

Keiji sighs, slumping in his arms. “I would, but you’re carrying me. Kei’s going to murder you one day.”

Tetsurou chuckles. “He tried that once, remember? Instead he fell in love with me and now we’re living happily ever after.”

“Don’t lie Tetsurou, you were in love with each other well before then, we all knew you were obsessed with each other back in high school.”

Entering the second bedroom Tetsurou sets Keiji down and then slumps down onto the bed, against the headboard, patting his lap and grinning expectantly. Knowing where this is going Keiji starts unbuttoning his jeans.

“Oho? Getting a bit ahead of yourself aren’t you babe?”

“Shut up Tetsurou.”

“Yes Keiji,” Tetsurou hums appreciatively, smirking.

Keiji steps out of his jeans and sits on Tetsurou’s lap, straddling his thighs. Tetsurou’s hands settle on his thighs, kneading into his muscles pleasantly. Keiji takes Tetsurou’s face between his hands and leans in to kiss the lazy smirk curling his lips. Opening his mouth obligingly, the way Tetsurou likes, Keiji leans in closer, pressing their bodies together and winding his arms around Tetsurou’s neck.

When Tetsurou’s arms encircle his body in an embrace that doesn’t match the heat of their kiss Keiji pulls away, leaving a few sweet pecks on his lips before he does.

“You’re in a good mood today,” Keiji comments, opening his eyes to an unexpected solemn expression on Tetsurou’s attractive features.

“One of us has to be,” Tetsurou answers, meaning that he’s putting on an unaffected façade for their benefit.

“I suppose marriage isn’t exactly a cheerful subject for us, like it is for most relationships,” Keiji says, absentmindedly tracing lines down Tetsurou’s neck. “I feel… Guilty. I’m the only one who hasn’t thought about it. I’ve been with Koutarou for six years, it should have at least crossed my mind at some stage, right?”

Tetsurou opens his mouth and closes it again in an aborted attempt to talk, carefully considering his words with a frown lining his brow. Keiji waits patiently, revelling in the feeling of Tetsurou’s fingers trailing lightly up and down his thighs.

“Why _haven’t_ you thought about it?”

Feeling himself frown Keiji contemplates the question and shrugs. “I guess I feel like we’re fine the way we are, that we don’t need something like marriage to define us as ‘happy’ because we already are. But the legal necessity makes sense, we should definitely discuss it for if— _when_ gay marriage is legalised in Japan.”

“Then you really have nothing to feel guilty about Keiji,” Tetsurou asserts, smiling once more as he cups Keiji’s cheeks, running the pads of his thumbs along his cheekbones. “That sounds completely reasonable to me. You’re right though, as we are now if one of us is hospitalised none of us can visit. We’ll need to talk about getting partnership certificates. Later though, I’m still sporting a semi.”

Tetsurou wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, as if Keiji wouldn’t understand the context, which is ridiculous because he’s sitting on said ‘semi’. He rolls his eyes and Tetsurou laughs.

“When did you adopt Kei’s signature eye-roll?”

“When I realised how essential it is when faced with your idiocy.”

He reclaims Tetsurou’s lips before he laughs any more, the sound muffled by his mouth. Keiji strips Tetsurou of his jacket and then finds the hem of his shirt while they chase each other’s tongues around Keiji’s mouth.

“Not so semi anymore Tetsurou,” Keiji murmurs against his mouth and Tetsurou shivers underneath his fingers as they trail up his sides, lifting his t-shirt over his head.

As soon as their t-shirts are disposed of Keiji attacks Tetsurou’s neck with his tongue and lips and teeth, because it’s just begging to be sucked and bitten. For professional reasons they try to be careful not to leave marks, but when Tetsurou’s hands wander up to Keiji’s boxer brief clad arse and he instinctively grinds them together, he sucks too long and too hard over Tetsurou’s pulse point, making him moan loudly.

“Mm, making some amazing noises already Tetsu,” Koutarou remarks, flopping down on the bed next to them with a broad grin, eyes dark with desire and already naked. “So thirsty babe, and you’ve already come once today.”

Tetsurou chuckles. “Can you blame me with you three parading your sexy arses around me? Speaking of, where’s Kei?”

“He got a call from Tadashi, said he shouldn’t be long but to not wait.”

Before Tetsurou can respond Koutarou pulls him into a filthy kiss, his tongue diving in without pause and Tetsurou hums favourably into it, returning his fervour. With his mouth hanging open Tetsurou grins as Koutarou tilts his head and somehow manages to delve deeper into his mouth. It’s ridiculously inappropriate, the type of kiss that suggests Koutarou would prefer his mouth somewhere else.

Instead of enjoying the sight – because it is certainly a delightful sight – Keiji glances back at the door, his thoughts drawn from two of his ridiculously attractive boyfriends making out and to his third. Kei hasn’t been himself all day, he’s been distant and quiet, much like when he was a teenager. It’s worrying.

“What’s wrong?” Tetsurou asks, noticing his concern.

“I’m going to check on Kei,” Keiji says, getting off the bed. Tetsurou simply nods because he immediately understands. “Continue without us.”

Koutarou looks about to protest but Tetsurou reclaims his attention. “Nah ah, you’re all mine babe.”

Walking away from his boyfriends, who have started devouring each other again, Keiji makes his way to the master bedroom. Inside he can hear Kei’s low voice giving terse responses. Keiji hesitates in the hallway, but only briefly before opening the door and stepping inside.

Sitting on the edge of their large bed Kei glances up at him, his gold eyes are unreadable behind his glasses but his free hand, gripping tightly at his knee, gives him away. Keiji can hear the unclear hum of a voice through the phone but he’s too focussed on his boyfriend’s stiff posture to attempt to decipher the words.

“Congratulations,” Kei says indifferently, then his jaw clenches and he closes his eyes, sucking in a deep breath. “No, you know I’m happy for you, I was the one who convinced you to finally do it after all. I’m sorry, I’ve just had an… interesting day. I’m happy for you Tadashi, you’re perfect together and you both deserve this. You both deserve to be happy.”

Keiji frowns but doesn’t attempt to understand Kei’s words, knowing that he’ll explain when he gets off the phone. Tadashi’s voice hums through the line once more and Keiji closes the door behind him, approaching his boyfriend.

“Have a safe journey back,” Kei says, his voice gentle and sincere as he ends the call.

Kei places the phone down on the bedside table wordlessly and lays back on the bed, propped up on pillows and stretching his long legs along it. Keiji waits patiently for the other to talk, he knows Kei simply needs time to gather his thoughts. Instead of speaking Kei offers his hand and Keiji takes it, lacing their fingers together as he crawls on top of the blond, straddling his hips and resting his head against his chest. It’s only then, pressed into Kei’s warmth that Keiji remembers he’s practically naked and curls in tighter to his chest while Kei’s arm wraps around him.

“Tadashi proposed to Hitoka,” Kei explains, his voice quiet. “He’s been wanting to for months and has had a ring for just as long. I didn’t tell you because he didn’t know when he was going to do it. Tadashi decided their holiday to Australia was the perfect time, so he did. And she said yes.”

A small smile curls Keiji’s lips. “Obviously she said yes, she was never going to say anything other than yes.”

Kei simply snorts a laugh, because it’s true. Tadashi and Hitoka have been deeply and madly in love with each other for almost eight years.

“It was just… hard to hear after today. I wish I could have reacted the way Tadashi deserved.”

“I’m sure he understands Kei.”

“It’s selfish, to only think about myself when my best friend has happy news.”

“Love is selfish.”

Kei hums in agreement but otherwise doesn’t respond. They lay there silently, revelling in each other’s company, the way they do often and the way Keiji will never grow tired of. Kei’s fingers are caressing patterns against Keiji’s arm when a loud moan breaks through the silence.

“God, Kou is ridiculously loud,” Kei comments, snickering. “It’s a wonder we haven’t gotten complaints from the neighbours.”

Keiji nods against Kei’s chest, if he listens closely he would be able to hear his boyfriends having sex – even through the door and distance – but his thoughts are preoccupied. He’s still worried, worried that Kei isn’t as okay as he pretends to be.

“Are you okay?” Keiji asks.

There is movement above him and in his peripheral he sees Kei place his glasses down on the bedside table, rubbing at his eyes as he considers his answer.

“I’m okay, or I will be... You didn’t have to leave them to come and check on me. I know it’s simply a part of who you are but you don’t have to look after us all the time. You don’t have to be ever vigilant of our moods and take responsibility for Kou. You’re allowed to relax Keiji,” Kei says, his deep voice smooth and gentle as his hands travel soothingly up and down his bare sides. “Once in a while you should let us look after you.”

Keiji lifts his head from Kei’s chest and meets the intensity of those bright honey coloured eyes.

“Since I first met you you’ve always surprised me, Kei, and you haven’t stopped surprising me since. I’ve never relied on someone like I rely on you and it’s… still an adjustment. But I keep trying and it’s easy when I know you’ll never let me down.”

The corner of Kei’s lip twitches and light flickers in his eyes. “No pressure.”

“If anyone can take the pressure it’s you.”

His brow furrows, uncertainty instantly darkening his eyes. Keiji shakes his head, leaning down until Kei’s steady breath fans against his mouth.

“Don’t doubt yourself Kei. You can do anything.”

Before any protest can reach his lips Keiji presses a soft kiss against them. Warmth fills Keiji’s chest as Kei’s mouth moves languidly against his own, lips tugging and sucking, tongue sliding and lazily exploring.

Kissing Kei is completely different from Tetsurou or Koutarou. It feels soft and relaxed, but doesn’t lack heat. It’s beyond intimate; it’s Kei expressing his trust and being open in a way he rarely outwardly is.

Kei’s hands move exaggeratedly slowly down Keiji’s back, his fingers spanning the width of it, grazing and caressing with feather-light touches over every inch of its expanse. Those long fingers slide under the waistband of his boxer briefs and Keiji inhales sharply as Kei simultaneously bites firmly at his bottom lip and grips his arse – the _entirety_ of his arse. Keiji moans needily into Kei’s mouth and his entire body shudders as desire warms through him.

Keiji arches his back and rolls his hips, grinding down as Kei slides his briefs down his thighs. Groaning appreciatively Kei smiles against his mouth. Behind the sounds of their wet lips smacking Tetsurou and Koutarou can be heard, their lewd groaning and grunting pushing Kei and Keiji into desperation.

Kei pulls back, his irises a thin circle around lust blown pupils and breathing heavily.

“Turn around,” Kei breathes, his deep voice thick with the implication.

Keiji raises a questioning eyebrow but his eyes flicker down to Kei’s swollen lips, glossy with saliva, and his tongue that’s rolling suggestively across them, and his body is screaming _holy fuck yes!_ He moves obediently. Pulling his briefs off Keiji moves hurriedly, helping pull Kei’s shirt off.

When he’s sitting on Kei’s chest Keiji sets to work removing the blond’s pants, deft fingers unbuttoning and unzipping. He has to crawl down the bed to push Kei’s pants all the way down his ridiculously long legs; not that Keiji would ever complain about his legs, they’re _very nice_ legs.

Shuffling back Keiji stops when he’s level with Kei’s dick, sitting half-hard against his flat, pale stomach. Keiji feels Kei’s hands caress reverently up and down his thighs but his attention is already focussed on the wonderful task at hand, in his hand, approaching his mouth. Getting a taste for it Keiji licks a few lines down the underside. He can feel it growing in his hand as he takes the tip into his mouth, Kei is a rather impressive grower.

Kei groans, fingers squeezing firmly into Keiji’s thighs as he swirls his tongue around the head of his cock and licks at the slit. Pre-come covers his tongue as he pulls back with a slick sound, his lips wet, coated in his own saliva. As Keiji repositions himself Kei presses an open mouthed kiss to the back of his thigh, all tongue and teeth and lips, sucking at his skin.

Keiji drops his jaw open before sliding his lips down Kei’s length as far as he can – which is only half way considering his size – just as Kei kisses his arse cheek. His teeth sink into Keiji’s soft flesh pleasantly painfully and—

_Fuck!_

Keiji would swear but his mouth is too busy being penetrated to form words and instead he whimpers and moans around Kei. He somehow manages to regain enough control to move his head, sucking Kei in and out of his mouth, licking along a throbbing vein. Perhaps even more impressively he maintains his rhythm as Kei grips at both his arse cheeks and presses his hot tongue against Keiji’s entrance without warning.

Both of them are nothing if not controlled.

Kei’s legs pull up and Keiji watches as his heels dig into the quilt, in an effort to keep himself still. Keiji sets his hand down on Kei’s hip, sharp hipbone digging into his palm, and starts moving faster. Groaning against his now hot, wet hole, Kei pushes his tongue inside and Keiji shamelessly moans long and loud.

Breathing heavily, heart pounding erratically in his chest, Keiji feels his legs start to shake but Kei’s strong hands are at his hips, holding him up. His long fingers dig desperately into his flesh and Keiji feels him tense beneath him. He’s close.

Keiji speeds up, Kei’s cock so slick with saliva that the movement is smooth and easy, and takes him in deep. Kei’s mouth leaves him as his head snaps back against the pillow and a long strangled groan is torn from him, hips bucking up against Keiji’s hand. Keiji’s mouth floods, and no matter how prepared he was for it, there is only so much he can suck and swallow, the rest ends up on his chin and cheek.

Pulling off with a wet pop Keiji steadies himself, resting his head against Kei’s thigh as the blond comes down from his orgasm, panting and dreamily stroking Keiji’s thighs. It doesn’t take long.

Before Keiji knows it Kei’s lips are brushing against his thigh and biting into him again, sucking a mark that makes Keiji gasp. He glances back to find Kei watching him, his gold eyes gleaming with desire, even after just coming.

_Let me look after you._

Kei’s fingers pull at his arse cheeks and his tongue delves into him, laving and lapping greedily. Keiji whimpers as a familiar fire ignites his body, pleasure swirling hotly in his abdomen. Straightening and steadying himself on Kei’s raised knee, Keiji arches and pushes his arse back, seeking the blissful heat of Kei’s mouth. When Keiji’s hand moves instinctively for his untouched erection, throbbing and achingly hard, Kei’s long arm reaches out and grips his wrist restrictively.

“ _Kei,_ I-I need— _fu…_ ” Keiji’s gasping words getting lost in a needy moan as he cries out. He can actually feel Kei smirk against him.

“Wow… Now _that’s_ a beautiful sight,” a sinfully deep voice comments.

Keiji’s eyes snap open to see Tetsurou and Koutarou, who are standing in the doorway with matching expressions that are caught somewhere between yearning and amazement. Unfazed by their entrance and gawking, Kei puckers his lips and sucks punishingly, drawing another moan that Keiji barely realises he’s making.

Koutarou flounces down casually onto the bed next to them. “So selfish Tsukki, keeping Keiji all to yourself when—”

His complaining is cut off when Kei’s tongue retracts from inside Keiji and instead pushes into Koutarou’s mouth. The latter hums happily into it, matching Kei’s hungry kiss eagerly. Kei doesn’t leave Keiji empty for long, pushing a finger inside him, easily, but shallowly, sliding in and out. Keiji ruts back against it, desperately _needing more_.

“Need—I _need_ … Uh, _fuck_ ,” Keiji whines, clenching his hand that’s caught in Kei’s grip.

Tetsurou clicks his tongue, a smirk curving his mouth into something utterly predatory. “So cruel Tsukki. Here Keiji, let me help.”

He says that but plays along with Kei’s teasing unprompted, taking Keiji’s arm from Kei’s grip but still not touching him. Tetsurou holds his arm and leans down to kiss him but pauses, amber eyes dancing with mischief and breath fanning against Keiji’s mouth. Instead, Tetsurou licks Kei’s come off his cheek, humming in enjoyment.

“Blow him,” Kei orders in a husky, wrecked voice.

“Gladly,” Koutarou answers enthusiastically and Keiji actually whimpers gratefully at the mere prospect.

Koutarou wastes no time, pecking Keiji on his mouth before ducking down to his cock and sucking him in. With utterly zero gag reflex Koutarou gives the best blowjobs, and Keiji’s hand immediately curls into his sex messy, gelled hair as pleasure shocks down his spine like electricity. Kei’s hands go back to kneading into Keiji’s arse cheeks and his tongue replaces his finger, thrusting into him hotly.

Tetsurou leans into his neck, nosing at the sensitive skin behind his ear and splaying his hand over the muscles twitching at Keiji’s abdomen. “You make the most heavenly noises Keiji,” he purrs in that unbelievably arousing voice that, alone, could make Keiji come. “Don’t hold back Keiji, we’re _desperate_ to hear you, to _pleasure_ you.”

_Once in a while you should let us look after you._

It’s too much. Tetsurou mouthing at his neck, whispering in his ear and touching him. Kei fucking him with his tongue, squeezing and steadying him. Koutarou taking all of him, swallowing around his length. Too fucking much.

The white hot pleasure that’s coiling tightly inside him breaks and Keiji loses all control, shuddering as obscene noises are ripped from him. He barely notices, unaware of anything but the all-consuming pleasure.

Keiji sags, but strong arms catch him and he hangs limply in them, attempting to catch his breath. Soft, affectionate kisses are pressed to his arse and thighs by Kei and Tetsurou strokes fingers gently through his hair. Keiji feels so safe, so warm, so loved. So absurdly happy.

When his body feels less numb Keiji attempts to hold up his own weight but is quickly swept up, Koutarou grabs him by the hips, lifts him off Kei, and settles him between them.

“Jesus babe, look at your mouth,” Tetsurou remarks, sitting down on the edge of the bed and touching Kei’s swollen lips, enthralled. “You’re so beautiful.”

Keiji watches on in a happy, love drunk daze as Tetsurou tenderly kisses Kei like he’s the most important person in the world. _One of the most important_ , Keiji corrects himself, smiling. Koutarou’s nuzzling into his neck and curling into his side, but he’s squirming, restlessly and Keiji can feel his erection against his thigh.

“How are you hard again?” Keiji questions, eternally astonished by Koutarou’s non-existent refractory period.

“What? How could I _not_ be? I was just a part of the hottest porno ever!”

“We do this regularly.”

“And yet it never stops being the most ridiculously hot thing ever!” Koutarou enthuses, far too loud for Keiji’s over sensitive… everything. “Oh my God, we should make porn!”

“ _No_ ,” Keiji, Tetsurou and Kei answer in unison.

“You’re a professional athlete, in what universe is that ever a good idea?” Kei drawls. At that moment Koutarou rubs himself against Keiji and Kei exhales a long-suffering sigh but Keiji can see the sparkle of anticipation in his eyes. “Come on, let’s go tire you out.”

Koutarou’s eyes widen and a broad grin spreads across his face as he jumps of the bed and bolts out of the room. Tetsurou helps Kei off the bed, slapping him on the arse and telling him to have fun as he ambles after Koutarou, grunting in response.

It was one of the things that surprised Keiji and Koutarou the most about Kei, his ability to keep up with Koutarou sexually. Of course when they were in their original couples Tetsurou bragged constantly about Kei’s sexual appetite but neither of them believed it. Until they experienced it. Keiji has never been happier to be wrong about something in his life.

Lifting the covers Tetsurou slumps down on the bed and cuddles up to Keiji under them, the both of them lazy and easily tired after sex. Tetsurou, incredibly cuddly and practically purring as he pulls a relaxed Keiji firmly against his body and pushes his face into Keiji’s neck.

“Mm, such an amazing day,” Tetsurou murmurs against his skin.

Keiji glances up at the clock on the bedside table. “We’ve been grumpy and tense and it’s only two o’clock.”

“Please tell me we have checked off everything on Kei’s to-do list so we can cuddle and watch tv all afternoon.”

“Probably not, but Koutarou will keep him busy for a while.”

“God bless our sex maniac of a boyfriend,” Tetsurou chuckles, fingers absently caressing Keiji’s chest.

“We should go out for dinner, we haven’t been on a proper date in a while.”

Tetsurou lifts his even messier than usual bedhead, a lazy smile stretching his lips. “That’s an excellent idea babe. We should dinner and a movie all cliché like.”

Closing his eyes Keiji barely hums in response, feeling unbelievably exhausted after having done not much all day. But then having sex with three extraordinarily attractive men is a lot of work. That’s his excuse and he’s sticking to it.

“Nap time sleeping beauty?” Tetsurou jokes, but his voice is husky with fatigue too.

“Mm, must maintain my beauty to keep my gorgeous boyfriends interested,” Keiji mumbles a little deliriously.

“We’ll always and forever be completely in love with you Keiji.”

Keiji snorts, pushing in closer to his warm boyfriend. “You’re a gross romantic and you make me happy. You all make me so, so, so happy…”

The last thing Keiji is aware of is a kiss being pressed to his temple.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://sarolonde.tumblr.com/)


End file.
